1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dolls or figurines equipped with a music source. More specifically, the present invention relates to a doll that includes a locket and combination nightlight having switches which when opened activate an audio mechanism to play an uplifting song.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Dolls are well known as exemplified by the large quantity and diversity of dolls described within the prior art. All dolls inspire a unique sentiment in those that behold them. While mere appearance and tactility may count for much of the developed affinity toward a particular doll, other features can create equally intense feelings of adoration. In general, these other features are most often directed toward establishing interaction between the doll and it's intended user. For example, the interaction may be "role-playing" for which the doll may have the appearance of an infant and include the feature of "wetting". While interacting with such a doll, the user (usually a child) assumes the role of parent and performs the duty of "changing". The user may enjoy the doll because of the role played while interacting with the doll, rather than the appearance of the doll.
Establishment of affinity toward a doll may be indirect and involve the incorporation of features or effects that already appeal to the intended user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,445,368, issued to John A. Street et al., on Feb. 13, 1923, shows a doll having at the heart spot a means to mount a picture, miniature, or keepsake, whereby an ornamental article may be provided which appeals to the sentiments. The heart has long been the symbolic source of affection and likely chosen as the location of the sentimental item in order to impart the notion that whatever is held within the heart shaped locket is the subject of adoration for the doll.
Sounds may also be used to attract the affinity of the intended user. U.S. Pat. No. 1,824,316, issued to John H. Wilhelm on Sep. 22, 1931, shows a doll with a sound producing device. Assuming that the sounds produced by the device are pleasing to the intended user, an increased affinity toward the doll may be realized since the doll is the apparent source of the pleasing sound. U.S. Pat. No. 1,621,157, issued to Harry D. Du Bois on Mar. 15, 1927, discloses a musical doll wherein the sound producing instrument is activated by pressing the doll body in the region having the instrument cover. The added feature of control, by the intended user, over the production of sound by the doll simulates an apparent responsiveness and as such the interaction may be endearing to an intended user. U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,790, issued to Mathew A. Strumor on Aug. 23, 1949, discloses a manually operated sound reproduction device mounted in toy animals, dolls, etc. The sound to be produced may be a sound particularly characteristic of the toy figure in which the device is mounted. While the patent to Strumor is substantially similar to that of Du Bois, the use of actual recordings lends an authenticity to the notion that the toy figure is indeed the source of the sound.
A combination of interactive features are illustrated by the following U.S. Patents; U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,687, issued to Charles Elwell on Feb. 15, 1966, which discloses a doll having a sound producing device adapted to reproduce sounds typical of the toy figure in response to manipulations of the user in the same manner as would be required to produce the same or similar sounds from a live figure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,871, issued to Nancy C. Noto on Nov. 7, 1989, discloses a toy that utilizes a cavity containing a cassette player for conveying a personalized message from a sender to a recipient. The toy may be fashioned in the general likeness of the sender and, therefore, the toy may appeal to the intended user more than an unrecognizable figure would. U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,200, issued to Kenneth J. Curran on Aug. 21, 1990, discloses a doll containing an endless loop tape deck having multiple tracks speaking in a normal tone and volume when a switch in its hand is closed and in a whisper tone and volume when a switch in its chest, in the general area of the heart, is closed. The selective nature of the type of message and its delivery imply differing levels of intimacy while interacting with this particular doll and begs the question of affinity with the establishment of intimacy. Each of the aforementioned features is intended to increase an affinity toward a particular doll or toy figure through interaction thereby and therewith. U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,149, issued to Timothy J. Stone on Oct. 22, 1991, shows a stuffed animal with book enclosure apparatus. Locating a book within a figurine is more likely an attempt at the reverse of those intentions previously described herein. Love of reading is more likely to be the intended goal than to be the source of an association with such an already established and likely recipient of adoration as is the so called "teddy bear" stuffed animal toy.
None of the prior art dolls show the combination of a heart shaped locket adapted for holding a picture of the intended user, a locket wherein the opening and closing of the cover acts to switch on and off a sound producing device that plays music, such as the song "Jesus loves me", and a doll in the likeness of The Lord Jesus. In addition the prior art fails to teach or suggest the doll used in combination with a nightlight or nightstand as herein described.
Thus, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention according to a preferred embodiment as claimed.